The Encounter with Hogwarts
by Critic Percabeth 818
Summary: I adopted this story from bluewindranger, the story the demigod encounter. So i made my own twists to the story and i hope you guys like it. There are fights. There's suspicion. There's Quidditch matches...yeah, maybe not. And if they arrived during the time of the Triwizard Tournament or a new kind of tournament


**Author's note: Hiiii guys, so im adopting this story from bluewindranger, and I hope that I can live up to your expectations for the previous fans who have read the version of bluewindranger. And that everything that originally comes from the harry Potter series or the percy Jackson is owned by their authors and not me. **

**Chapter 1**

Thalia's POV

When you're twelve and you get turned into a tree, it doesn't exactly put your life in perspective. You really can't say you're normal anymore. Even so, I don't know exactly what Chiron was up to when he summoned twelve powerful demigods to a place called Hogwarts.

That's right, _HOGWARTS, _we couldn't stop laughing and Chiron had to bring a guy from the Apollo cabin to shoot us with sedative tipped arrows. If you guys didn't know what Hogwarts is, like us about an hour ago, it's a wizarding school in England. I should have known that something was up when the crazy centaur piled us into the JFK airport, giving us each tickets to London.

What was so nervous about the trip to London, was the fact that Percy and Nico were gripping my arms like crazy or like it was their lives. Technically it is, since my dad might just blast us out of the sky.

"You'll know what to do when you get there" Chiron had told us "I'll be coming to England a day after you arrive since I still have some matters to take care of here in camp."

Well, now here we are, cramped all in different rows but close enough to each other. Annabeth in the window seat, Percy next to her and Leo next to him. Annabeth didn't have time to admire the view since she spent the whole flight trying to calm down Percy, who looked like he was ready to puke. Leo just sat there, earphones in and listening to Alicia Key's Girl on Fire and singing along.

**No One's POV**

In the row behind them, Katie in the window seat, Nico in the middle and Thalia near the aisle. Both Nico and Thalia were hyperventilating and none of the flight attendants seem to do or say anything to relax them.

The others were on the other side of the plane, everyone seeming calm enough except for the powerful Big Three.

Thalia rolled her eyes for a sec before again hyperventilating, since the Stoll twins started laughing hysterically. It sounded like they had raided Chiron's store of chocolate milk.

By the time that the demigods had gotten to London Heathrow Airport seven hours and forty minutes later, Thalia was exhausted and Nico snapped at everyone who talked to him and Annabeth was still trying to calm Percy down.

"Any of you know why in Hades we're in England?" Nico asked, recovering quicker from his adventure on the airplane than a certain son of Poseidon did.

"Well if any of us had known, don't you think we would have shared it?" Katie from the Demeter cabin asked irritably as she swatted at Travis.

"Because Chiron told us to come here for a favor for his friend" Annabeth pointed out logically.

Nico blinked, shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black aviator's jacket. "Whatever, we should probably get our bags now"

"Come on then" they went to get their luggage and headed on to the arrivals gate. Percy was now relaxed and started talking again "Guys, let's get out of this airport and then discuss what to do next."

There was a general murmur of assent as everybody headed towards the nearest exit.

"So," Thalia called as soon as we all stepped foot outside. "Why don't we follow them?" Percy asked.

He had pointed out to a family of redheads walking around with their names on a card.

Our little assembly shuffled towards the family, who greeted us warmly.

"You are from…Camp Half-Blood?" the man who looked the leader of the family asked brightly, adjusting his pointy black hat on his head.

"Yes, and you are?" Percy asked.

"Ah very good, oh my name is Arthur Weasley, this is my family, though not all is here right now. This is Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley who will be going with you in Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley my youngest and Mr Harry Potter, a good friend of Ron" He said, pointing them out as he spoke. Ron looked surprised that they didn't have a single reaction to the name of Harry.

"Don't you know who Harry Potter is?" He asked the demigods.

"No, are we supposed to?"

Ron's face was just so priceless, jaw dropped, eyes wide and hands up in the air and looking around in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it Ron, nice to meet people who won't overeact, Hi I'm Harry" he said, sticking his hand out for one of the demigods to shake.

Percy stepped forward and shook his hand firmly "Percy Jackson".

"Well nice to meet you."

Mr. Weasley started talking again "We are very pleased, very pleased to have you here! Everything shall be explained, be explained when we get you to Hogwarts!"

Hearing a stifle of laugh from the Stoll twins as they hear the name "Hogwarts". Honestly everyone wasn't too far from laughing except for Annabeth, who looked very mature.

Harry pulled Percy to his side as they kept walking "Do you have any idea about this special event at Hogwarts?"

"We don't even have any idea why we're here"

Thalia's POV

"Maple, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair, flexible"

I was practically falling asleep standing up as I waited for results. I had literally tried every single wand in the shop, to no avail. The sticks just didn't cooperate, with second group had long since come to get their wands, leaving us some money, leaving me with Kelp face and Death Breath.

Percy waved another wand for what must been the trillionth time, to no success. Instead it bounced up and hit him square on the nose, and clattered to the floor. Nico stifled a laugh but failed miserably.

Percy punched him in the shoulder which made him stumble to the floor.

Ollivander, the wand maker closely peered at Percy. He went to the back of his shop, carefully avoiding the huge pile of scattered wands, and came back with three, sleek black cases.

My head snapped up from the desk I was leaning my head on when he had opened the cases he had gotten.

"Here" he handed me, Percy and Nico the wands.

Nico waved his wand and gave a yelp when when a bunch of black and bronze-colored sparks shot out of the end of the wand.

"Interesting" Ollivander, said and putting the wand back in its case "That will be ten galleons, five sickles, and four knuts".

Nico counted out the coins, fumbling with as he as he did and put in on the table. "Thanks" he mumbled and took a seat waiting for the other two.

Percy acquired the next wand "Redwood, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair, bendy. Good for charms".

His wand shot out green and blue sparks and he paid the same amount as Nico, and started looking around boredly.

Mr. Ollivander handed me the last wand saying "Pine, twelve inches, phoenix feather moderately rigid."

Percy and Nico started laughing when Mr. Ollivander said "Pine" and I glared at them, promising to kill them later.

I gulped, and waved it shooting blue and silver sparks. Handing the money over, and thanked Mr Ollivander before punching the boys in the gut.

"We should get going and find the others"

"Let's go then, where did they say they were heading to?"

"Well apparently the Stoll twins heard that there was this joke shop that everyone here has been talking about. It's called Weasely Wizard Wheezes."

**Author's note: as you can see, I already made Jason and Thalia know about each other just like in the PJO books, not like the original story, but I still hope you guys like it.**

**So I'd appreciate it really if you favorite, followed or reviewed my story. It would mean a lot.**


End file.
